


Sun

by coffee_ksare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, University AU, accident happened, also this is really short, i guess?, im sorry, this kinda made my night sad now, which caused amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: Basically a dialouge of Kageyama after he had an accident which caused him to forget who Hinata looks like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda wrote this on a whim and didn't really feel like expanding on it today, so I just decided to post it now. Sorry for the sadness, but enjoy.

“I get that you’re concerned, but I don’t think it’s necessary. I mean, I don’t even know you.”

“You should leave, kid. Don’t you have like, school or something?”

“What are you even saying? How can you say you love someone you’ve met for the first time?”

“I’m sorry, but I already have someone I love. He’s like the sun to me.”

“I promised him I’d meet him after his classes are over with meat buns in my hands. Even after eating those, we’d go get more food because of our massive appetite. It’s the funniest when he tries to stuff everything at once.” 

“Then, we’d go to practice together and stay behind late in the gym again, like high school. I’d stay with him till the end because to me, he shines the brightest when he plays volleyball and I would watch him play whenever I get the chance to.”

“After, we’d go eat dinner together at a ramen shop nearby where we meet an old upperclassman often with his friends. We’d inhale the bowl so fast and exit the shop that it would feel like we barely even sat down.”

“Finally, I’d walk him back to his dorm. However, we always seem to start bolting for the dorm two steps in, shouting at the top of our lungs. I’m sure we’re regular disturbances to the neighborhoods by our university, but none of that matters because I only have one thing on my mind: chase after him.”

“He may be dumb and dimwitted, but he’s the brightest spark of energy I’d ever encountered. Without him, I’d be alone in the shadows without knowing the colors of my world. To me, he’s like the sun.” 

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Hinata Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Maybe I'll expand on this when I actually have time, like when I'm on winter break, and I feel like it. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
